Maybe i'll try to kiss him?
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hubungan keduanya yang sedikit canggung itu. Akhirnya mulai mencair begitu keduanya pergi ke Gensei. # Semi-Canon. Shounen-ai. RenHitsu # Request Megami Mayuki # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Renji x Hitsugaya ; _slight _Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : **_**_Semi-Canon, maleXmale, Shounen-ai/Boys love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

**.**

**Sebuah permintaan dari Megami Mayuki. _Enjoy!_**

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

**Maybe i'll try to kiss him?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

"Kuchiki Rukia dan Abarai fukuitaichou. Kalian kutugaskan untuk pergi ke _gensei_. _Winter war_ sudah hampir dekat. Jadi kuminta kalian untuk berjaga disana," ucap Komandan tertinggi _gotei _13 –Yamamoto genryuusai shigekuni—dengan suara tegas dan penuh wibawa.

Renji dan Rukia mengangguk bersamaan.

"Abarai fukuitaichou. Kau boleh memilih anggota tempur yang akan pergi bersama-sama di _gensei_," lanjut Yamamoto.

"Terima kasih, Komandan tertinggi." Renji mengangguk hormat. Kemudian berjalan keluar dengan Rukia disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya," jelas Renji. Memberitahu maksud kedatangannya ke tempat latihan kelompok 11 –tempat Ikakku. "Aku disuruh memilih anggota tempur. Dan yang kupilih kau, Ikakku-san. Bagaimana?"

Ikakku diam sejenak.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan ikut ke _gensei_."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" Renji tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau Ikakku pergi. Aku pasti ikut!" timpal satu suara dari arah belakang. Renji menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Yumichika –teman akrab Ikakku—berjalan menghampirinya.

Renji dan Ikakku saling tatap. Ikakku mengangkat bahunya. Menyuruh Renji yang mengambil keputusan.

Renji menghela napas pendek, "Baiklah. Kau juga ikut Yumichika-san."

"Eh, eh, kalian mau pergi kemana?" satu suara nyaring kembali menginterupsi. Ketiga pemuda itu kembali menoleh. Diambang pintu berdiri Matsumoto dengan sebuah botol _sake_ di tangannya –kayaknya dia berhasil kabur lagi dari tugasnya.

"Kami akan pergi ke _gensei_," jawab Yumichika.

"_Gensei_? Aku ikut juga dong!" seru Matsumoto. Renji terperangah. Hei, di kira mau liburan apa kesana.

"Kami kesana karena ditugaskan, Matsumoto-san." Renji mencoba menjelaskan duduk perkara. "Aku diminta Komandan tertinggi untuk memilih anggota tempur yang akan pergi kesana."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku juga ingin ikut!" Matsumoto masih bersikeras. Renji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matsumoto manyun. Padahal 'kan dia ingin pergi melihat _gensei_.

Mendadak satu rencana terbesit dipikiran Matsumoto. Cewek itu menyeringai licik. Didekatinya pemuda berambut merah yang diikat model nanas itu.

"Kalau kau mengijinkan aku ikut ke _gensei_, Komandan pasti ikut juga lho," bisik Matsumoto. Renji tersentak. Matsumoto menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi.

Telak sekali! Jika sudah begini dia pasti tidak bisa menolak permintaan si wakil Kapten divisi sepuluh ini. Setelah menghela napas berat, Renji akhirnya mengangguk kemudian mengatakan 'ya'.

Matsumoto langsung tersenyum cerah. "Asyiiik, asyiiik… kalau begitu aku beritahu Komandan dulu. Dah…!"

Dengan _shunpo_-nya, Matsumoto menghilang dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?" kedua alis Hitsugaya mengerut. "ke _gensei_?"

Matsumoto mengangguk-angguk. "Komandan ikut, kan?"

"Jangan bercanda!" dengus Hitsugaya. "Daripada pergi ke _gensei_ lebih baik selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Matsumoto tidak habis akal. Dikeluarkan rencana yang disusunnya tadi. "Tapi Abarai fukuitaichou ikut juga lho. Soalnya dia ditunjuk langsung oleh Komandan tertinggi."

Hitsugaya yang baru akan mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya lagi sontak berhenti. Diangkat wajahnya dan menatap Matsumoto.

"Kesempatan lho, Komandan," seringai Matsumoto. "Nggak ada ruginya."

Hitsugaya berdecak kecil. "Baiklah…"

_Yeeey! Berhasil!_ Seru Matsumoto dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, Renji, Rukia, Ikakku, Yumichika, Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya akhirnya pergi ke _gensei_ dengan melewati gerbang _senkaimon_. Begitu sampai di dunia manusia, keenamnya sepakat untuk pergi ke sekolah Ichigo. Memberitahu maksud kedatangan mereka ke _gensei_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Abarai fukuitaichou_-_san," panggil Ururu. Renji yang sudah akan membuka pintu geser didepannya sontak menoleh. Dilihatnya gadis kecil yang bekerja di toko Urahara itu berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ya?" kedua alis Renji terangkat.

"A—anda mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Renji tersenyum. Diulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut hitam Ururu yang dikuncir dua. Ururu yang merasakan elusan itu sontak mengangkat mukanya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Oh, ya! panggil saja aku Renji-nii," kata Renji. Gadis kecil ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sejak menumpang dirumah Urahara.

"Ah, iya." Ururu mengangguk dengan muka malu. "Ba—baiklah, Renji-nii," ucapnya pelan. Renji meringis.

"Sudah, ya. Jaga toko baik-baik." Ururu mengangguk. Kemudian melambaikan satu tangannya ke arah Renji yang telah berjalan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Komandan," panggil Matsumoto dengan suara dibuat manja. Hitsugaya yang sedang membaca buku ditangannya kontan menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat.

Matsumoto meringis lebar.

"Komandan mau ikut jalan-jalan? Aku dan Orihime mau pergi nih," ajak Matsumoto.

"Nggak," jawab Hitsugaya pendek.

"Kenapa, Komandan? Bukannya asyik kalau jalan-jalan bersama." Matsumoto masih bersikeras mengajak.

"Bawel!" bentak Hitsugaya. "Kita datang kesini bukan untuk berlibur, Matsumoto!"

Huh! Matsumoto manyun. Kenapa sih Komandan nggak bisa diajak _refreshing_ sedikit. Padahal 'kan _winter war_ masih lama, gerutu Matsumoto dalam hati. Nah! Ini, nih! Contoh fukuitaichou yang mau enaknya saja di _gensei_.

"Rangiku-san, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Inoue yang baru keluar dari toilet. Matsumoto menoleh dan mengangguk. Inoue melonggokkan kepalanya ke arah Hitsugaya yang mulai sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Toushiro-kun nggak ikut?"

Hitsugaya pura-pura nggak dengar. Matsumoto menghembuskan napas, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita berdua saja," kata Inoue.

"Tentu!" sahut Matsumoto semangat. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Inoue. "Ayo pergi! Dah, Komandan!"

_Blam!_ Pintu tertutup dari luar. Hitsugaya yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm?" Renji memincingkan matanya begitu melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, dilihatnya Ikakku dan Yumichika sedang mengobrol disamping palang pagar.

"Hei!" seru Renji sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. Ikakku dan Yumichika menoleh hampir bersamaan. "Ternyata kalian berdua. Ngapain disini?"

"Menunggu si Ichigo," jawab Yumichika.

"Oh." Ketiganya lalu larut dalam obrolan ringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya yang sedang serius membaca bukunya terinterupsi dengan kehadiran _reiatsu hollow_ yang berada disekitar wilayahnya. Meski tidak terlalu besar, tapi lebih baik dibereskan. Ditutupnya buku yang dibacanya. Kemudian menelan _gikongan_ miliknya.

"Tetap disini," perintahnya pada _gikongan_ yang sekarang berada didalam _gigai_-nya. _Gikongan _yang berada didalam _gigai_ Hitsugaya mengangguk patuh. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya sudah ber-_shunpo_ keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki-san…!" seru Inoue pada seorang gadis yang berdiri didekat tiang jalan. Rukia menoleh. Dilihatnya Inoue dan Matsumoto berjalan kearahnya.

"Maaf kau menunggu lama," ucap Inoue sedikit menyesal. Rukia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula belum lama juga kok aku disini."

"Okeee~ ayo kita pergi!" seru Matsumoto tiba-tiba sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia dan Inoue.

"Adududuh… Rangiku-san, pelan-pelan," mohon Inoue. Sedangkan Rukia pontang-panting mengikuti langkah Matsumoto yang lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Owh… Toushirou? Ternyata kau," ucap Ichigo, agak kaget. Tidak menyangka Kapten divisi sepuluh yang datang di _gensei_ beberapa hari yang lalu ini telah membereskan _hollow_ yang dirasakannya.

Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang. Disarungkannya kembali _Hyourinmaru_. Kemudian menatap Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"Jangan suruh aku mengulanginya berkali-kali, Kurosaki! Panggil aku Komandan Hitsugaya!" bentak Hitsugaya, sambil memberikan _deathglare_. Sudah berkali-kali diingatkan pemuda _shinigami_ ini untuk memanggilnya lebih sopan. Tapi hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Ichigo _sweatdrop_. Buseeet~ galak amat! Mukanya saja yang manis. Tapi dalamnya sangat sadis! Dan entah kenapa dia senang sekali menggoda salah satu Kapten _gotei _13 ini. Meski sudah dibentak seperti ini.

"Oy, Toushirou! Kau mau ikut sama kami untuk jalan-jalan nggak?" tawar Ichigo.

"Nggak!" tolak Hitsugaya cepat. Kemudian melengos pergi dengan _shunpo_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Abarai…?"

Renji yang baru saja akan menekan bel pintu rumah didepannya menoleh. Dilihatnya Kapten divisi sepuluh berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat," ucap Renji sedikit bersalah. Karena keasyikan ngobrol dengan Ikakku dan Yumichika, ia jadi terlambat datang. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, masuk." Renji mengangguk. Kemudian mengekor masuk ke dalam apartemen Inoue –yang sekarang menampung Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto. Hitsugaya menghampiri tubuh _gigai_-nya, kemudian kembali memakainya.

"Mana mereka berdua?" tanya Renji. Begitu dilihatnya Matsumoto dan si empu apartemen—Inoue, tidak nampak batang hidungnya.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatapnya,"Pergi jalan-jalan."

"Oh." Renji tidak bertanya lagi. Dijatuhkan tubuhnya disamping dinding. Meskipun dia sudah menjalani status hubungan sepasang kekasih dengan Kapten divisi sepuluh ini. Entah kenapa masih agak cangung untuk mendekatinya.

Hitsugaya yang melihat keterdiaman Renji segera menghampirinya. Sudah hampir setahun ia berpacaran dengan Wakil Komandan divisi enam ini. Dan yang baru mengetahui hubungannya dengan Renji baru Wakilnya—Matsumoto.

"Abarai? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah cemas. Renji mengangkat wajahnya.

"E—eh… tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya gagap.

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Padahal sudah dia katakan sejak pertama agar tidak perlu canggung bersamanya. Tapi entah kenapa Renji masih canggung untuk mendekatinya. Apa karena sikapnya yang terlalu tegas karena mempunyai posisi sebagai Kapten?

Hitsugaya menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Renji. Membuat Renji agak kaget, namun cepat-cepat ditutupinya. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kirinya dengan nyaman.

"Abarai… kau tidak perlu kaku jika bersamaku. Bisa, kan?" pinta Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya meraih tangan kiri Renji, kemudian dielusnya telapak tangan pemuda itu di pipi kirinya. Renji terpana. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hitsugaya. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Kedua mata hijau _zambrud_ Hitsugaya menatapnya.

"Abarai… bisa, kan?" pinta Hitsugaya lagi. Kali ini wajahnya tampak memelas. Renji yang mendapati raut wajah 'langka' itu kembali terpana. _Manis_, katanya dalam hati.

Perlahan namun pasti, Renji merendahkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Seperti terhipnotis, perlahan kedua mata Hitsugaya terpejam. Hanya sekian mili menjelang bibir keduanya akan bersentuhan, bunyi pintu terbuka menginterupsi keduanya.

"_Tadaima_…" ucap Inoue sambil berjalan masuk. Dibelakangnya Matsumoto mengekor dengan muka cemberut berat.

"Eh? Abarai-kun?" Inoue agak kaget dengan kehadiran Wakil Komandan divisi enam itu.

Renji tersenyum terpaksa. _Ck! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi_, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kalian pulangnya cepat sekali?" tanya Hitsugaya, sembari berdiri dari samping Renji.

Matsumoto menghela napas berat, "Toko kue yang kami bertiga datangi sudah tutup, Komandan. Padahal aku ingin makan kue dari toko itu," rengeknya.

Hitsugaya mendengus. Kirain apaan. Ternyata hanya masalah toko tutup toh!

"Kenapa nggak beli di toko lain saja, Matsumoto-san?" Renji angkat suara.

"Nggak mau. Aku inginnya kue dari toko itu," sahut Matsumoto dengan suara dibuat-buat manja. Hitsugaya yang melihat tingkah wakilnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. _Please_ deh. Kayak bakal mati saja nggak makan kue dari toko itu.

"Ah, sudahhlah. Abarai, temani aku jalan-jalan," katanya, sembari menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Matsumoto yang melihat itu kontan menyeringai nakal. "Cieeeh…! Cieeeh…! Komandan mau kemana? Tadi dipanggil jalan-jalan nggak mau."

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya menoleh dan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

Matsumoto meringis lebar. Kemudian mengacungkan kedua jarinya yang berbentuk V. Begitu Renji dan Hitsugaya tidak tampak lagi, Inoue langsung bertanya penasaran.

"Rangiku-san, Toushirou-kun ada hubungan dengan Abarai-kun, ya?"

Matsumoto menoleh dan menatapnya. "Menurutmu?" seringaian Matsumoto semakin lebar.

"Eh!" Inoue kaget. "Jadi benar, ya?" kedua matanya melebar. Kaget dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Fufufu… begitulah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih! Matsumoto itu. Awas saja dia kalau kembali nanti di _Soul society_," gerutu Hitsugaya. Renji yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Hitsugaya menoleh dengan muka cemberut. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ah, maaf. Hanya lucu saja," jawab Renji di sela-sela tawanya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya Renji bisa terlihat relaks disampingnya. Diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Kalau saja tadi tidak ada penganggu. Mungkin ciuman itu akan terjadi.

"Abarai…" panggilnya pelan. Renji menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita lanjutkan 'kan ciuman yang tertunda tadi?"

Renji tertegun. Dari wajah Hitsugaya yang tertunduk, bisa dilihatnya semburat merah di kedua pipi Kapten divisi sepuluh itu. Perlahan diulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Hitsugaya. Ditatapnya iris mata hijau _zambrud_ itu.

"Jadi… kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menciummu?" bisiknya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Renji meniadakan jarak diantara keduanya. Dibawanya bibir Hitsugaya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Hitsugaya memejamkan kedua matanya. Sentuhan lembut dibibirnya membuatnya terasa melayang. Ya. Mungkin ini suatu kemajuan dari hubungannya dengan Renji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake:**_

Yumichika yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan 'langka' tak jauh dari tempatnya kontan menghentikan langkahnya. Mulutnya ternganga melihat hal itu. Ikakku yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ichigo sambil berjalan tidak sengaja menoleh kebelakang.

"Yumichika, hei!" panggilnya. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Masih melongo ditempatnya.

"Apa yang dia lihat sih? Sampai melongo begitu?" kata Ichigo, sembari berjalan ke arah Yumichika. Ikakku yang melihat itu sontak juga mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

"Hei, kau lihat apa sih?" Ichigo menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Li—lihat saja sendiri," jawab Yumichika masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Ichigo dan Ikaku saling pandang. Kemudian menatap ke arah Yumichika melihat. "Memang ada ap—"

Ichigo dan Ikakku akhirnya ikut ternganga begitu melihat adegan 'langka' itu. Adegan 'Renji sedang berciuman dengan Kapten divisi sepuluh –Hitsugaya Toushirou'.

_Se—sejak kapan si Babon itu pacaran dengan Toushirou?_ kata Ichigo dalam hati. _Shock_ melihat hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Saya ambil dari potongan Renji cs pergi ke _Gensei_ untuk berjaga disana sebelum _Winter war._

_For_ Mayu-chan, maaf _request_-mu ini lama. Semoga kau suka :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
